Thrash the Tasmanian Devil
Thrash the Tasmanian Devil, also known as Thrash the Devil, is a deuteragonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Thrash is a Mobian Tasmanian Devil, who is one of the few Mobian Tasmanian Devils to currently exist. As such, Thrash has made it his quest to avenge his kind by exterminating the echidna species as payback for driving his kind to near-extinction. "''My kind used to flourish on Downunda. Then your people came and turned them into lab experiments. And that's the result! The echidnas messed with our genes, trying to create the Devil Dogs. Nobody remembers why–not that they had the right to do it at all. Mums and dads sired pups instead of babies. Each generations, as we get bred out of existence, are told the stories of who did this to us! And so here we are. The last of the Tasmanian Devils and the last of the echidnas. Eye for an eye, mate." :—Thrash the Tasmanian Devil. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Thrash is an anthropomorphic Tasmanian Devil colored in a purple hue. He has yellow eyes, and a jagged-fur pattern on his chest similar to a customized-"V" shape. He has a beige colored muzzle, and a hairstyle resembling both Sonic the Hedgehog's quills and Knuckles the Echidna's dreadlocks. He has green gloves and shoes with gray, metal squares identical to those of Knuckles' boots. He has a pair of black cuffs on each of his gloves. He has a pair of fangs. * Hair Color: Purple (with White pattern) * Fur Color: Beige * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Height: Variable * Weight: Variable Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Having a strong sense of justice of what he believes is right, Thrash is a rough character who, like the other Tasmanian Devils, have a overwhelming hatred against the echidnas. Although he has a profound hatred against the echidnas, he was willing to let Knuckles live to have a fair game. Thrash's prejudice against the echidnas can be even hinted by just his comments and body language, such as Thrash's first comment was about the plethora of echidnas there was. Another example of is when Thrash decided to lean on a wall when the Chaotix were discussing their plan. While he may be rough against the echidnas, Thrash has some soft spots in his heart, such as joining the hero's fight just to "bust up a few heads for a good cause". He is also very noble, as seen when he placed Team Fighters alongside each other after the electricity knocked out every civilian at Albion. But, like Knuckles, Thrash has a very short temper, as seen when Finitevus insulted his kind. Perhaps because of his kind's hatred against echidnas, Thrash does not recognize the modern echidnas of his time and blames them for his kind's devastation, despite Knuckles telling Thrash that not only were they good people, but they could have also helped Thrash and his kind return to normal. Thrash makes no effort upon separating any of the echidnas from good or evil, and sees them all as "trash". True to his location of origin, Thrash speaks in an Australian English accent, spouting Australian phrases such as "mate" and "yer". Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Two unnamed Tasmanian Devil sisters Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Thrash is incredibly strong and quite the bruiser, possessing a raw level of super strength rivaling even Knuckles, enabling him to easily subdue his foes, like a Wing Dingo, with his fists at barely any effort. Despite his size, he is also noted to be fast and agile. He has demonstrated formidable hand-to-hand combat skills, though Barby Koala has implied his skills are unrefined and he struggled against a more profound fighter like Knuckles in their battles. Thrash is also an expert survivalist, having become so due to his hard life. Thrash is also gifted with the ability to fire sonic screams/roars at his foes as a concussive force which are powerful enough to send his opponents flying away and make them shield their ears in pain. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Sonic scream * Super strength * Expert survivalist * Hand-to-hand combat skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Thrash's sonic scream.roaring ability is likely a reference to the Tasmanian Devil's power to shriek at high volumes, but to an exaggeration in the case of Thrash. Category:Tasmanian Devils Category:Males Category:Neutrals